Program Abstract- Overall The proposed Center of Excellence for Encephalitic Alphavirus Therapeutics program proposes to advance the development of potent small molecule leads targeting Venezuelan equine encephalitis virus (VEEV), Eastern equine encephalitis virus (EEEV) and Western equine encephalitis virus (WEEV) or V/E/WEEV herein. The collaborations among the scientists at University of Louisville (UofL; Chung), University of Wisconsin-Madison (UW; Golden, Elder), University of Tennessee Health Science Center (UTHSC; Jonsson, Meibohm, Fitzpatrick, Tigabu) and University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston (UTMB; Rossi, Weaver) provides multidisciplinary expertise in virology with relevant expertise in ABSL-3/select agents, small and large animal models, medicinal chemistry, pharmacokinetics, and assessment of antiviral compounds in vitro with mechanism of action capabilities. Moreover, the network has an experienced team led by UTHSC (Bares) to organize the commercial plan for development of the broad-spectrum antiviral (Encephlavir) for treatment against V/E/WEEV. The broad, long-range objectives of the Center are to; (1) Optimize the lead quinazolinone series to identify those with favorable profiles for nonGLP studies with WEEV and EEEV that have broad-spectrum activity for V/E/WEEV; (2) Define scale-up synthesis of the lead drug substance suitable for later cGMP manufacturing; (3) Conduct nonclinical virology studies that will aid in the evaluation of the safety and efficacy, the mechanism of action, target specificity and drug resistance monitoring plan. The proposed multidisciplinary efforts will advance this lead series through IND-enabling studies. Following the disciplined product development plan, the ultimate goal of the Center is to move toward a commercially available prophylactic and/or therapeutic treatment for VEEV, EEEV, and WEEV as the primary indication.